


Learning to fly

by Agent_Musashi



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: F/M, Love, RocketShipping - Freeform, Rocketshipper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-06-28 16:03:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15710577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agent_Musashi/pseuds/Agent_Musashi
Summary: Join James on his journey to become a freelance PokéRinger and meet his new friends. Well it started out down a dirty road, started out all alone... Set in an AU. James' POV. Rocketshipping.





	1. Wild again

Chapter 1: Wild again

„To be wild again, no one's child again,  
yeah I wanna see those eyes in the mirror  
full of fire again..." – Wild again by Starship

The summer residence with a rustic atmosphere and vintage furniture was where my family and I habitually spent our holidays. It's a place I could never call home. It was overstuffed with luxurious frills and tawdry. The only pinpoint of light in this restraining space were my grandparents and my loyal companion Growlithe. They all went to great pains to make my sojourn more bearable, but on that night, I had already taken a decision. My parents and my fiancée Jessiebelle were excitedly planning our common future. The ladies giggled and cackled while spelling doom for me. My father, a rigid man of the world, had always tried to enthuse me with his passion for golf, horse races and poker, but my heart had always beaten for only one form of sport – PokéRinger. I remember observing the competitors being in accordance with their flying and levitating Pokémon. It wasn't only their grace and elegance with which they started their triumph that inspired me - it was their freedom.

„Right, James?" Jessiebelle pinched me, interrupting my thoughts. I turned around, completely having lost the thread of the conversation. „Excuse me. I was miles away," I apologised, hoping that my family would pardon this faux pas. My fiancée placed a hand on my left thigh, making me cringe. „We were talking about the wedding, darling. Your mother proposed to drive up in a snow-white carriage pulled by beautiful Rapidashs," she smiled at me. I nodded approvingly, even though I wished to stall this unpleasant affair. Jessiebelle had always been a self-opinionated and hasty person, but she had good sides too. Unfortunatley, she had lost her positive qualities in the course of time. My fiancée had devoted her life to controlling my every step by now. She and my parents endeavoured to turn me into an abulic gentleman. My table manners, my enunciation and my, in their eyes, vile demeanour were on trial. I desperately glanced over to my grandparents. They were privy to my intentions and ready to do everything in their power to support me. I would leave them and Growlithe reluctantly, but I was not well suited to the task. I was the prisoner, the puppet on a string who would finally take the chance to break free. Jessiebelle noticed my mute exchange of glances and intervened right away. She wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me. We locked our lips. I had to tell myself over and over: „Forgive her. Time heals wounds. She still loves you, even if the scars on your body tell a different story..." Years ago, I enjoyed her kisses, her jaunty and frisky flirt. She had always been cocky and affectionate, but after all these contretemps I had definitely renounced love.

She stood up and ushered me to our bedroom. Closing the door behind her, she began to undress my upper body. Her gaze fell on the countless hideous scars covering my back. She began to hug and kiss me without batting an eye. I would accommodate her for one last time.

It was shortly after midnight. I was lying next to my fiancée who was sleeping calmly. Sometimes, she would talk in her sleep. „James, I'm going to teach you how to eat. You're not doing it right, James. Let me show you," she murmured. I sighed deeply, twirling the gilded engagement ring around my finger. I had alwas been against a forced marriage, but my parents insisted on wedding Jessiebelle. There was no way back. I had to escape this nightmare full of torture. They wanted to break my spirit in any way possible and I didn't want to permit it.

I was absolutely convinced of my attempt at flight. The rucksack was packed, Nanny had provided me with a loaf of bread, a bottle of her freshly brewed ginger tea and a nest egg. Pop-Pop would stand guard and make sure that no one would witness my 'jailbreak'. „James," their eyes were streaked with tears. „Please take care of yourself. Don't talk to strangers, don't let them shortchange you and don't fall in love with the wrong person," I shushed my grandmother.

„Nanny, I will take care of myself, don't worry. I'm a grown man and believe me, love is out of question, I'm through with relationships," I kissed her forehead and gave my grandfather a firmly defined hand-shake. It was hard to fight back tears. I must confess that I wept easily. This final farewell was a painful matter. I kneeled down next to my dog. Growlithe howled quietly, licking my hand as I pat his head for a last time. „I'm going to miss you, buddy," I snivelled, wiping the tears off my face that had eventually cleaved their way out. Without turning around, I ran off into the dark of the night.

I ran and ran until my legs hurt and until the blur of tears would entirely block my view. Did I already regret my decision? No. After so many years of rigorous and agonizing education, I was finally free. No one was here to reprimand me, no one was here to break me. I took a deep breath of liberty. My journey to become a freelance Pokéringer began. I poked around in search of a night's lodging. It was utterly silent and pitch-dark around me. Suddenly, my eyelids drooped as I grew tired. I fell asleep on a cold hard bench for a bed.

„Well it started out  
down a dirty road  
started out  
all alone..." – Learning to fly by Tom Petty


	2. Let fate decide

Chapter 2: Let fate decide

In this dream I had, I could recognize her facial contours. She took me by the hand, leading me to a secret place. Her occasional giggles made her all the more likable. I followed her down to the beach where we would listen for the calming sound of the sea.  
She turned away from me, just as I tried to make out her eye colour. „James," her voice caused goose bumps. „I'll wait for you," she whispered, laughed and began to run. She left footprints in the sand and as I wanted to tail her, I was distracted by the cries of a flock of seagulls approaching the beach. Their cries forced me to wake up suddenly, leaving this unknown woman back alone in my dreamscape.

I squinted, the glaring sunlight flooding through a roof window of the deserted railway station. My hand protectively above my eyes, I tried to make out the source of this heated discussion that had probably made me jump awake. I sat up, rubbing my back after a short night on a cold and hard bench. With a look into my rucksack, I insured myself that my few belongings were still there.

„What do you mean the ticket is not valid?" I glanced to my right, spotting a young woman obviously being huffed with the train attendant. He examined the ticket in his hand, shaking his head.

„Miss, I'm sorry, but the ticket was declared expired over two weeks ago," he informed her. She gave an angry snort, immediately tearing the ticket to pieces.

„Fine, but I can't afford a new one!" She was clearly upset and her nerves were at breaking point, so I decided to lend her a helping hand and calm the situation.

„May I help you?" I asked, standing right next to her. She turned around, flashing her eyes at me.

„Mind your own frigging business!"  
I flinched, but I could see the desparation in her sapphire-blue eyes.

„No money, no ticket!" With these words, the conductor ditched her.

She took a deep breath and sat down on the bench, burrying her face in her hands. I caught myself eyeing her up. She seemed in shape and in good trim. We were probably the same age and she had a voluminous magenta mane.

„Why does it always come down to just me?" I could hear her sigh. She reached for her cellphone, rejecting somebody's call. I didn't quite know how to react, since she rebuked me only moments ago, but I gave myself a second chance.

„My name's James," I said, offering my hand in greeting, but she kept staring at her feet.  
„Would you like some coffee or tea?" I asked her, but she only shook her head, heaving another deep sigh. I decided to give her some space to breathe. The fact that she wasn't able to afford a new ticket left me somewhat speechles, since I was used to windfall. I've never suffered from financial distress, my parents had showered me with gifts, but this young lady showed me a critical view of things. One shouldn't take money for granted.  
She was completely screwed.

„Jessica," she replied. I turned around. „I beg you pardon?"  
„My name's Jessica, but everyone calls me Jessie," she gave me a forced smile.

„Listen, I didn't want to snap at you earlier on, but I'm devastated. I really had to catch that train, since I do have a very important appointment in Lavender Town and well, I shouldn't miss it," she explained. Somehow, I empathised with Jessie. Looking at her baggage that consisted of a number of bags and trolley cases, I assumed that she was not talking about peanuts, but that there was a basic change in store for her.

„Well, Lavender Town is on the way to my travel destination. Would you like to join me?" I asked her while scratching the back of my head. That's what I always do when feeling nervous, and this woman definitely flustered me. Jessie raised her eyes to me. „I'm dead broke, James. I tried to slip the conductor my ticket, but he smelled a rat," she grinned mischievously. I was taken with her roguish manner, she appeared to be an artful dodger.

„Oh, I didn't mean to take the train, I'd rather buy a car," I said, pulling my wallet out of the rucksack. Jessie's eyes widened. She fixated the bank notes in my hand. „Where did you, I mean, where does that mint of money come from?" she wanted to know. I smiled at her. „Listen, here's the deal: You join me on my journey and I'm going to tell you more about me and this packet. What do you say?" I offered. Jessie raised an eyebrow. She eyed me suspiciously. Even though I was done with the opposite sex, I wished she would agree with my suggestion and accompany me. „Deal! Now get us a trendy cabriolet!"

I helped her carrying her completely overloaded luggage, while she rushed through the rows of cars, choosing our perfect vehicle. She stopped in front of a dusky pink rust bucket. „That's the one I want!" Jessie rejoiced, trying to hug the car. „Ehm, Jessie. There are plenty of almost new cars all over the place, why don't you pick one of them instead of this jalopy?" I wondered, dropping her bags. „You know, it reminds me of the good old days," she was rather talking to the cabriolet than to me. „Besides, it's the only car that can be driven with its roof open," Jessie winked at me and it was all up with me.

While driving, we hardly spoke to each other, but as I heard her stomach growl, I decided to take a break and invite her to a local diner. „I'm starving," she moaned, slumping into the passenger seat. „How about some freshly prepared pancakes and a creamy, high-fat milkshake?" I proposed. Jessie rolled her eyes. „I'm lactose-intolerant," she pulled a wry face. I chuckled. „Me too, I just thought about these film classics from the 50ies and how everything starts with a milkshake," I replied, suppressing a smile for having found another similarity.

We entered the diner and an overwhelmed waitress asked us to take a seat in a small niche. Jessie snatched the menu card from under my nose. „Are you going to pay the bill?" she demanded. I nodded silently. „Well then, let's have a feast!" she shouted, leafing through the offers. The waitress stumbled towards our table, helplessly balancing a trey with two cokes. „May I take your order?" she fished a pencil out of her apron. I yieled to Jessie.

„I'd like to have three chocolate pancakes, a slice of your famous apple pie, a bowl of fresh cut pineapples and the strawberry mousse," I must have looked like an absolute moron, staring at her with my jaw dropped. Did she just order fresh cut pineapples? My favourite dish? I came to think that this was no accident, but maybe fate? The waitress waited for me to place my order. „Pineapples, please and a cinnamon roll," we returned the menu cards and I paid particular attention to Jessie's mobile. It rang constantly. „Won't you answer the phone?" I asked her. She turned pale, hiding the cellphone in her bag. „No, everything's fine," she replied, but I felt that these perpetual phonecalls bothered her.

As soon as we received our dishes, I wanted to come to know Jessie better. „Tell me, what business do you have in Lavender Town?" I inquired. She was munching away on her apple pie. „I want to become a nurse and attend a regular nursing school," she answered.

„A nurse for humans or Pokémon?" I broached the subject again. „Well, I always wanted to help everyone and take care of elderly people, but I think I just sealed my own fate by missing the train. I had an appointment at three o'clock today, the personnel department would have decided on a possible admission, but it's too late and I don't think that I'm able to convince them of my capabilities anymore," Jessie picked at her food.

„Hey," I laid my hand on hers. What was happening to me? I wanted to stay out of relationships and insignificant affairs with women who would torture me to the bones, but Jessie was different. She seemed to be lonely too. Maybe she tried to escape these phonecalls for good reason. Was it someone who hurt her? Was destiny so unutterably cruel that it pairs us up? Two violated souls in search of freedom? She winced as I touched her.

„You can do this, okay? I bring you to Lavender Town and you're going to rock that intake interview! I promise," I softly squeezed her hand. She blushed shyly, averting her gaze. ‚Don't allow yourself to be deceived again!' she gave herself a roasting.

Jessie wanted to change topic. „What about you? Where does your journey lead to?" she asked. I was immediately on fire. „I want to become a PokéRinger! It has always been a childhood dream, but my parents refused me this wistful desire. I was made for competitions, I was made for the sky," I began to rave about the countless tournaments I had watched on television. „Do you own a flying Pokémon?" With this question, Jessie brought me back down to earth. „No, but I will!" We both laughed.

„Let's clink glasses to us, our dreams and our acquaintance!"

„Un'altra vita mi darai  
che io non conosco  
la mia compagna tu sarai  
fino a quando so che lo vorrai" – L'emozione non ha voce by Adriano Celentano

(Translation:  
„You'll give me a different life  
that I don't know  
you'll be my companion  
as long as I know that you want to")


	3. Meowth

Chapter 3: Meowth

For almost the entire journey, Jessie remained quiet. She didn't engage in conversations and I wasn't sure if one of my questions had upset her. I turned on the radio to break this awkward silence. Jessie swayed to the music, humming the melody of a well-known song. I wasn't able to avert my gaze from her. Even with grease spots from dinner around her mouth, she looked absolutely gorgeous. I rebuked myself for softening up for her. After all, I knew the sufferings and reprecussions of a romantic relationship. My fiancée Jessiebelle taught me to keep my hands off solid and amatory bonds, but what about a friendly contact? Jessie noticed that I was watching her. She slapped on a bashful smile.

Only a few minutes later, a huge poster at the wayside caught her attention.

„James! Make a turn to the right!" I had a close look at the placard. It illustrated a variety of Pokémon performing pirouettes and other feats. Jessie's eyes widenend. „I've never been to the circus before. How about a quick side-trip?" She was excited as a little kid. I rolled my eyes. To be honest, the circus, funfairs and amusement parks have never been on my list of places to see before I die, but I would offer that sacrifice if only it would make Jessie laugh.

We pulled into a spot. Jessie rushed out of our car, heading direction ticket office. I tried to outrun her. „How come you've never been to the circus before?" My question was drowned out by the squees and laughters of a large number of visitors. The main stage was surrounded by countless stalls and rollercoasters. Colourful light chains fenced the festival area. The hurdy-gurdy played fancy tunes. It smelled of salted an roasted almonds, candy apples and spun sugar. Jessie seemed beside herself with joy. She ran to the distorting mirrors, chuckling at her warped reflection.

Suddenly, an indescribable feeling of discomfort came over me. I remembered why I used to avoid this kind of places – clowns. Masked men and women wormed their ways through the crowd. They were armed with balloons and squirt guns to amuse the guests. I swallowed hard. Those eerie faces and the cherry red lips gave me the chills and I seized Jessie's arm as one of the clowns reached out to us. He pinched his nose and waved at us.

„Jessie, can we please leave this place?" My voice was shaking. „Come' on, James. Don't be a fraidy cat. Let's see what he's got in store of us," she smiled, accepting two yellow tickets. „Please, be our guests!" The clown jumped up and down, pointing at the large tent in the centre of the fairground. Jessie nodded excitedly, dragging me to the first row. We sat down next to a little girl and her grandparents. The girl was covered in chocolate and grinned at us, revealing a tooth gap. Vendors circualted around the rows of seats, selling popcorn, sweets and cold beverages. I bought a medium-sized bag of popcorn and two cokes.

„So," I cleared my throat, broaching the subject again. „You've never been to the circus before?" I wondered, my eyes resting on Jessie, swallowing two handfuls of puffed corn at a time. „No," she munched pleasurably. „I grew up at an orphanage, we weren't allowed to go to the circus or to the cinema, basically, we weren't allowed to have fun at all," she licked her fingers.

„Why did you grow up at an orphanage?" I asked, hoping that it wouldn't become too personal. Jessie paused for a moment, taking a deep breath. „Listen, James. I don't really want to talk about my past, okay? The only thing I know is that my mother was some kind of criminal and she got into trouble. At least that's what they've told me. I always wondered what became of her," she replied.

„Is there nobody you could ask?" I questioned. Jessie shrug her shoulders. We reached for another handful of popcorn at the same time. I brushed her hand, she pulled it away immediately. Why was she so restrained, almost anxious? Was a faded and lost love the reason she didn't want to talk about her yesterdays? Did she possibly experience something similar to my story?

„Well, there's supposed to be a man called Giovanni. They say he could provide answers to my questions, but honestly, I'm not sure if I want to spy out the life career of a culprit," a sigh escaped her mouth. I noticed how uncomfortable she felt, so I decided to pay attention to the elegantly dressed Meowth instead.

The cat-Pokémon went on stage. He bowed down, waving at the audience. Jessie clapped her hands and hooted with delight.

„Good evening, kids, ladies and gentleman!"

We both were completely amazed. „That Pokémon can talk," Jessie whispered, tweaking my arm. I was speechless.

„I will lead you through the evening. Please, welcome Machamp, the strongest Pokémon on earth!"

The audience rejoiced when Machamp lifted some serious weight. He was followed by a dancing Eevee, a juggling Bulbasaur and a clumsy Psyduck whose stunt went properly down the drain. A young redheaded girl cursed and scolded that poor Pokémon before dragging it off stage. I admired the various gifted creatures, but Jessie and I agreed that Meowth was by far the biggest attraction.

As soon as the show was over, the crowd tried to cleave its way outside. „Hey James, let's pay a visit to that speaking Meowth. What do you say?" Jessie suggested. I nodded approvingly and we sneaked backstage. A sign on the door told us about Meowth's recreation room. Jessie knocked twice.

„Who's dad?" a muffled voice asked. Jessie mustered all her courage. „Ehm, we're fans, Meowth," her voice was shrill. „I don't receive visitors after the show, sorry," the cat-Pokémon replied.

„Okay, we just wanted to say that your perfomance was top-notch. We admire your talent and your ability to speak like a human being. I'm sure it was a huge effort to acquire our language and it requires patience and endurance to lead an audience through the show, night after night," I added, hoping that this would change Meowth's mind. „Don't ya forget about the morning and afternoon shows," the male cat said. We both smiled. I was sure that Meowth needed attention. Suddenly, the door was opened slightly ajar. Meowth peeped outside to check whether guardians were going the circuit. „Come' on in, yous two," he let us enter.

Meowth's recreation room was equipped outmodedly. The curtains were washed out and the furniture had seen better days too. „What do yous want? An autograph?" Meowth walked to a cupboard, pulling out two photographs of him wearing a tailored suit. „Here you go," I received the picture, noticing that Meowth seemed anything but happy.

„Is everything okay with you?" I asked. The cat-Pokémon took a seat on his coach.  
„Ya know, being a star overcharges me. Yous have to be in a good mood and cheerful even if you feel like crying. The audience won't pay attention to you even though you have great difficulty in talking and standing on two legs. They don't appreciate your hard work and endeavours. The job is poorly paid and the food is beneath contempt," Meowth began to bear his heart to us.

„Tell me about it! I used to be a child actress. My dream was to work alongside Hollywood greats and enter into contract with Al Capello, a renowned director, but it backfired," Jessie gesticualted dramatically.

„So, if you're so dissatisfied, why won't you join us?" I proposed. Meowth looked at me.  
„Where are yous two going?" the cat-Pokémon asked. Jessie looked at me. „James, that's a great idea! Listen, Meowth, I want to become a nurse and James a Poké-Ringer. We're on our way to Lavender Town and we could need some entertainment and a chatty companion. What do you say?" Meowth scrunched his eyebrows and widened his eyes, shimmering dangerously.

„Lavender Town...they say it's heaven on earth and paradisiac, especially for cats. I could eventually relax and calm down, enjoying attentive kindness from the ladies and heal my wounded heart...I'm in!"

„A ragged suitcase in his hand, he steals silently away from the circus grounds  
And the highway's haunted by the carnival sounds  
They dance like a great greasepaint ghost on the wind  
A man in baggy pants, a longely face, a crazy grin  
Runnin' home to some small Ohio town  
Jesus, send some good women to save all your clowns" –  
Wild Billy's Circus Story (Bruce Springsteen)


	4. What goes up...

Chapter 4: What goes up…

"I'm learning to fly around the clouds,  
but what goes up  
must come down…" (Learning to fly – Tom Petty)

Jessie, our new acquaintance Meowth and I had been sitting in ambush for some time. Hidden behind a couple of knobby branches, we'd been on watch for my first flying type Pokémon. "James," Jessie whispered, nudging my elbow. I turned around. Our eyes met for an instance. Hopefully, she wouldn't notice how my face flushed with warmth. Her brisk manner had a magnetic impact on me. She pointed at a lonely Spearow that nestled in a nearby treetop. My fingers wandered down to my belt where I kept some empty Pokéballs, ready to weaken this bird in a fair battle.

"Do you own any Pokémon that could aid your victory? As far as I know, you need to incapacitate your target before capturing it," she laid her hand on mine, asking me to overthink the next step. Her sudden touch made my flesh crawl. It was the first time she had made a pass at me. I was completely unarmed, feeling a thick lump in my throat. This unintended touch brought back memories I'd rather repress. Jessiebelle used to squeeze my hand, reminding me of my inarticulate behavior, but Jessie's gentle contact was different. I shook my head, fully concentrating on the tweeting Spearow in front of us.

"Koffing, would you please help me?" I pressed the button of the only occupied Pokéball on my belt. In contrast to other trainers, I considered that one needs to treat his Pokémon with respect and welfare. I never shouted at Koffing for failing in a battle, but rather encouraged him to keep it rolling. Koffing had always been a loyal fellow, never disappointing me. The toxic Pokémon with his purple body stored several gases that could easily immobilize his adversary. I thought about an effective attack to temporarily paralyse that cheeky Spearow, trilling in the tree.

"Koffing! Use Sludge Bomb!" My companion obeyed my order and assailed the wild Pokémon. Spearow was thoroughly surprised. It tried to soar into the air, but futilely. The bird fell from the branch like a sack of potatoes. Down on the grass wet with dew, it remained motionless. I reached for an empty Pokéball, seizing the opportunity to welcome another friend to our little family. Throwing the ball towards the bird, I prayed that I could shine in front of Jessie, showing her my skills. A red flash enveloped the brave Spearow drawing it into his new living quarters. The Pokéball moved and turned around. It rocked back and forth until it came to halt in front of my feet. The sound of triumph rang out, I had caught my first flying type Pokémon. "James! That's fantastic," overcome by emotions, I embraced Jessie in a spontaneous hug. She wrapped her arms around my neck. "Well done," she blushed shyly, pulling herself together immediately. "I mean," Jessie cleared her throat, "it was about time. My knees are worn out from crawling around the bushes. Now, you've got everything it needs to become a successful PokéRinger. Let's go get something to eat, I'm starving!" She moaned and I smiled despite myself.

We decided to head direction nearest big city, but shortly afterwards, an elderly man of haggard and lean figure, barred our way. He threateningly pointed his walking stick at me. "I heard you want to become an aspiring PokéRinger, well…", he fingered his beard. "I challenge you to an one-on-one competition!" I swallowed hard. Spearow and I hadn't been able to build relationships with each other yet, it would be difficult to accept and win this defiance, but everyone had to start somewhere. Jessie and Meowth looked at me in anticipation.

"Okay, Sir, let's do this!" I winked at my magenta-haired friend, ready to once more prove my combative spirit. The old man led us to a remote place in the woods. I recognized the PokéRinger equipment straightaway. There were two hot-air balloons that didn't make a very stable, but well-worn impression and three goalposts. With shaking hands and fairly nervous, I boarded one of the hot-air balloons and called Spearow out of his sphere.

"Are you familiar with the rules, young man?" my contender raised an eyebrow, skeptically sizing me up. I knew the rules by heart. When I was a little kid, I used to memorize the various hints, tricks and moves of the lords of the air. I nodded my head approvingly and rose up into the air. My counterpart followed suit. A quick glance at Jessie made it clear that she wasn't really paying attention to the upcoming battle. Again, she was rejecting somebody's call that slowly but surely seemed to bother her. She spaced out for several moments, only to reject another call from this penetrating telephoner.

It was time for me to keep my mind on the fight. The elderly man owned a Zubat. The bat-like Pokémon was swift and supple, a hard nut to crack, but I banked on Spearow and his flying skills. Reaching the top, I took a deep breath of fresh air. This was freedom, I inhaled a dash of independency. That's how it felt like to be sovereign, to be my own master. The gentle breeze gave me wings, made me restore my confidence and optimism. I was sure that I could forget about my gruesome past if only I had the chance to take to the air and fly away.

"Head in the clouds, what?" the voice of my opponent made me return to the present. "Right! Let's go," I was still overwhelmed by this liberating feeling, but it was important to keep a cool head. The top priority of any PokéRinger was that his companion would retrieve the ring hanging from a balloon before its defier, and subsequently, hang it one of the three goalposts. Contrary to my expectations and worries, Spearow and I operated like a well-balanced team. With only a few instructions, the bird managed to snatch the ring and pulling it over a goalpost in moments. Zubat was without a chance and slightly overstrained. In spite of his intuitive sense of orientation, it wasn't able to lead his team to victory. The old man was completely flummoxed. He couldn't believe his eyes. I clenched my fist and sang from the treetops. "Go, Jimmy! Dad was top-notch!" I could hear Meowth rejoice over my palm and I continued my triumph.

Back on the ground, I shook the man's hand. He was obviously feeling offended. "Beginner's luck! Beginner's luck," he mumbled, leaving the three of us alone in the clearing. I suppressed a smile. "He's no good sport," Meowth jumped on my shoulder, appreciatively patting my back, but Jessie caught my eyes.

She was leaning against a tree trunk, burying her face in her hands. I walked up to her, kneeling down right next to her huddled body. "Jessie. Did you see that? My first victory," I had to admit that I was little bit proud of myself. She sighed deeply and looked up. Even if she was trying hard to blink back tears, I could see her attrition. "Great, James," she spoke in a whisper, giving me the thumbs up. "Hey," I ran my fingers down her cheek. "What's wrong?" She remained silent. I might have touched a sore spot, but she wouldn't give me an insight into her soul, into her emotional chaos. We were friends now and I thought she would slowly confide in me. "I don't want to talk about it, okay?" Jessie answered slightly pushily. I lifted her chin until she gazed directly into my eyes. "How about a piece of fancy cake? Just to mark the occasion," I suggested. It made her sit up. The corners of her mouth twitched. "Do you know what's way more valuable than any win?" I asked her. She wagged her head. "Your smile," and with my fingertips I brushed over her smooth lips.

"I wanna glide down over Mulholland  
I wanna write her name in the sky  
I'm gonna free fall out into nothin'  
Gonna leave this world for a while" (Free Fallin' – Tom Petty)


	5. Chapter 5: Let me be your hero

Jessie was nervously drumming her fingers on the dashboard. We've been on the road for hours, but it seemed that we had gone astray. I could hear her suppressing a slightly annoyed sigh. „James! We're lost, right? You have absolutely no idea where we are!" she scowled at me. I swallowed hard, trying to look out for a signpost. The sky above our heads darkened, building thick clouds of rain. It was only a matter of time until a surge of rain would completely blur my vision. Meowth squeezed through the front seats.  
„Look, Jimmy! I spotted a few houses over there. We could ask dem for directions!" The cat pointed at a few run-down buildings not far from the road.

I turned right, heading towards a roomy courtyard. After switching off the engine, I glanced around. Wherever we ended up, this place appeared to be abandoned, but then I noticed prying eyes behind the curtains. Jessie was the first one to alight from the car. She looked around, wrinkling her nose. „Anyone here?" she shouted, visibly copping the needles. When no answer came, she decided to walk up to the nearby house and ring the doorbell. It took a few mintues until she could hear someone unlock the door. A middle-aged woman peeked through the door gap. „What do you want?" she asked rather reservedly. It seemed that these villagers weren't used to strangers, tourists and people who had got off course. I decided to join Jessie and introduce ourselves. More and more people appeared behind the windows, curiously observing the situation. „My name is James," I shook hands with this totally intimidated lady. They treated us like criminals. As if we had picked out their village to extend our claws for their Pokémon and possessions.  
„We got lost," I explained. „Could you tell us where we are and if we're far away from Lavender Town?"

An elderly woman stepped into the doorway. She walked on crutches, hardly able to stay on her feet. Jessie reacted immediately. Suddenly, all her anger and pent-up tension was gone and I witnessed her concerned and caring side. It was difficult to take my eyes off her. A smile played around the corners of her mouth. Her facial features relaxed and I felt a pleasent pulling in my stomach. Jessie caused me to have long forgotten and repressed emotions.

Without being asked, she led the old woman back to the living room where they sat down. „Unbelievable," the other lady was stunned. „My mother doesn't let anyone get to her, but your friend radiates calm and familiarity that she forgot about her stubbornness!" Finally, she overcame herself to open the door, allowing Meowth and myself entrance.

„My name is Kathy and I'm sorry to say, but you're miles away from Lavender Town," she chuckled. „We expect heavy rainfall for tonight. Just today, when we're celebrating the foundation of Sparks of Hope," Kathy disappeared in the kitchen, coming back with a teapot, cups and cake. „Have a seat, James," she asked me to sit down next to her mother. „If you like, you could join us tonight. Since the weather will be less than cooperative, we'll transfer our party into a tent. There will be music, dancing and food in abundance. However, I would have to ask you to help my husband and my dad. They still need to pitch the tent and fix it tightly." I nodded in agreement and was served a piece of delicious Black Forest cake.

Licking the spoon with relish, I kept tabs on Jessie and how she fed Kathy's mother. They both giggled and were having a great time. The elderly woman picked up the last few crumbs. „What is your name, my darling?" she asked in a weak voice, caressing Jessie's cheek. My friend blushed, visibly touched by this kind gesture. „Jessica, but you can call me Jessie," she reached for a napkin and wiped the ladies mouth. Jessie's mood could change quickly. At one moment she's happy, at another she's upset and like a hurricane. But that's what made her so unique, so inscrutable and thrilling. I could watch her for hours. Sometimes, I wanted to admonish me to be careful, but Jessie turned my emotional world upside down. I liked her cheeky way, but I couldn't get enough of her zest for action too. She was the complete opposite of Jessiebelle. We laughed, we joked and she has never judged me so far.

Only a few moments later, a burly man entered the poorly furnished living room. „Oh, hello dad!" Kathy greeted her father, placing a quick kiss on his nose. „May I introduce you to Jessie, James and Meowth? They got lost and ended up in Sparks of Hope. James agreed to help you and Ralph with the tent." The old man looked at me skeptically. „He's just skin and bones. I need someone who's able to muck in." I stood up and gave him a firm handshake. „Good evening, Sir. I might not appear to be strong, but I'm fit as a fiddle because of my hard training to become a PokéRinger," I had to admit that Kathy's dad daunted me. He reared up in front of me. „PokéRinger, heh? Well, son, let me show you something then," he asked me to follow him outside. I waved Jessie and our feline friend goodbye. She winked at me which made my heart leap with joy. Our path crossed with a little blond girl. „Kitty, kitty," she must have been six or seven years old. After almost knocking me down, she ran up to Meowth and began to carefully pet our Pokémon friend. Meowth was clearly enjoying her attention and cuddles, so I could leave them in good conscience.

„He likes you," Kathy's mother looked at Jessie. „Who?" Jessie seemed confused, but the elderly lady laughed blissfully. „That young man, James", she pointed at a garage that was used for storage. Jessie wagged her head. „No, Celestine. I don't think so," a little sadness and disappointment lay in Jessie's voice. „You can't fool me. The way he looks at you, his gaze is full of longing and desire. Believe me, I've got a few years on the back burner and I can tell you when a man yearns for a woman's attention. See, darling," Celestine put a hand on Jessie's thigh. „Even if you have been hurt in the past, even if you have completely ditched the idea of fidelity and confidence, you should at least give him a chance to give you an insight into his fragile heart. You complement each other. Traces of doubt must be removed. Think of a fresh start. Don't seal yourself off. You're not doing anyone a favour," Celestine's telling look made Jessie reflect on what she just said. How come Celestine knew so many details of Jessie's yesterdays, even though Jessie hadn't revealed anything of her life? Did Celestine have a good knowledge of human nature? Was it tacit sympathy?

Carl and I entered the garage. There was a lot of dusty furniture, stacks of boxes and old tools laying around. We cleaved our way to the rear part of this provisional workshop. Carl kneeled down and dug around in a box. Hammers, screwdrivers and bolts swept about. I had a hard time dodging the heavy objects. „Ah, eureka! I've found it!" He pulled out a torn piece of fabric. „Do you know what that is, James?" he wondered, pulling his finger through a whole. I looked at the tattered piece of fabric, but couldn't make sense of it. „This was my first hot-air balloon. I won the PokéRinger championships in 1985," full of pride he presented the remnants of his success. „Carl? Carl? Oh, of course!" It fell like scales from my eyes. „Carl Hoover! The legend, the fighter, the cloud conqueror," I bowed down before him. „Now, slow down, James. No need to be so awed. That was a long time ago," he walked over to his workstation and fetched a pair of scissors. I wanted to intervene and keep him from disfigure his memento. „Here," he presented me with a piece of green fabric. „Take it with you. It will bring you good luck on your journey," he smiled at me and a comforting warmth shot through my body. Lucy, the little girl, interrupted this historic moment. I didn't even notice her joining us. She tugged on my shirt, ripping me out of my thoughts. „Hey," she whispered almost inaudibly. „Yes?" I looked down at her. „Is Jessie your girlfriend?" her cheeks turned glaring red. „No, she's not my girlfriend," I replied, surprised be her boldness. „Do you want her to be your girlfriend?" Lucy giggled her head off, rushing out of the garage without waiting for my reply. Did I want Jessie to be my girlfriend? Suddenly, the fear of an emotional connection, the fear of physical pain and the terrible pictures of a shattering past came up inside me. But at the same time, I could feel a unknown desire to hold Jessie tight, as if her presence could heal the wounds of a nightmarish past.

Later that night, when the tent was set up, we had the chance to meet the rest of Sparks of Hope. There were July and Hannes, a quarrelsome couple, Tommy, Leika and Abighail, boundless triplets, always up for mischief and Zachary, whose love had never been reciprocated by Celestine. Still, the band made a lively impression and we enjoyed their company and entertainment. The food was sent directly from heaven. Kathy had outdone herself. Stuffed turkey, a large selection of salads, prok ribs, mashed potatoes, vegetable gratin and apple pie made our mouths water. We feasted like kings. Ralph, Kathy's husband was famous for his pomegranate wine. I was already emptying my fourth glass and slowly but surely, the alcohol showed its effects. I was easy-going, jested with Carl and his on-in-law and couldn't stop thinking of Jessie and her shapely lips. She was dancing on stage to the rhythm of a vively country song. Celestine clapped her hands, delighted about her new friend's exuberant mood. I gave myself a joint and joined Jessie. I carefully wrapped my arms around her hips. Jessie turned around and our eyes met. She was clearly drunk, snuggled her face against my chest. My heartbeat snapped faster. We danced and I kept pulling her closer to me. We swung narrowly to the music, but at some point my desire to spend some time on our own got too much. „Hey, do you want to go outside?" I murmured into her ear. Jessie stopped for a moment, looking at me perplexedly. „It's raining," she said, pointing at the raging storm outside.  
„So what?" I grinned broadly. „Follow me," without waiting for an answer, I reached for Jessie's hand and made my way through the dancing crowd.

We ran through the thunderous heavy rain. We laughed like two flipped out kids. Soaking wet and in a drunken stupor, we sought for shelter in a barn. I lay down with her in the hay. Jessie couldn't calm herself. She laughed out loud and turned to me with a tipsy smile. I stroked a wet strand of her hair from her face. My pulse was racing. The pomegranate wine made me gutsier and more adventurous, but all at once, the bewitching smile wanked off her face. I asked myself if I went too far. I asked myself who or what depressed her and if there was anything I could do to make her forget about this burden. „It's my ex-boyfriend," she said. Her words didn't make sense to me, so she repeated them. „The person who keeps calling me is my ex-boyfriend, James," Jessie sat up and wrapped her arms around her knees. „Oh," I didn't quite know what to say, so I laid a hand on her shoulder. „Do you want to talk about it?" I offered, drawing tiny circles on her naked skin. I wanted to comfort her, I wanted her to reveal her deepest secrets to me. Jessie shrugged. „We dated for two years. It seemed so refreshing and thrilling, but irrelevant too. Anyway, a few days ago, I found out that he'd been cheating on me all the while. I found a note in his pocket from a girl named Rochelle. She had signed it with a lipstick kiss. That's all the evidence I needed. He tried to talk his way out of it, he claimed that Rochelle was his cousin. What a lousy excuse. That's when I decided it was time for a fresh start. I packed my seven clothes and rushed off into the night, hoping to find my destination in Lavender Town. I rebuked myself for my naiveté and good faith, chid myself for letting another man use me," her hands cramped up into fists. „Now, he calls me everyday. He sends me text messages about how much he misses me, but you know what, James? I don't want to be deceived again! I won't pick up the phone and listens to his attempts at reconcilitation! I'm done with him, I'm done with men in general, unless it's someone loyal and faithful...", she sighed. I lifted her chin so she would look deep into my eyes. „Jessie," I gathered all my courage. „Maybe, I'm not the right person to tell you, but I just want you to know that there are men out there who take relationships sriously, men who would fulfill yours every wish. You're such a strong person, Jessie. You went through all this bullshit, and still, you show the world every day that you bounce back! You're determined, self-confident and you take your job seriously. I mean, you took care of Celestine with such devotion. Jessie! You're an incredible person and," I reached for her hands, „I really hope that you will find the great love." Jessie looked at me with big eyes. Had my encouraging monolouge left her speechless?  
„I hope so too," she whispered, leaned in and then...


	6. Chapter 6:...must come down

Chapter 6:

Our lips locked. A staggering feeling came over me. It started deep down in my guts, cleaving its way right up to my mind, completely confusing it. I was finally able to taste her. I ran my tongue over her lips. Strawberries, lemon, cinnamon - flavor fireworks. It felt so good to kiss her, it relieved my burden, it ereased my pondering. Jessie had enthralled me, I cupped her face with both hands, I left a path of kisses from her cheek down to her clavicle, moaning driven by pleasure. My friend rifled through my hair, gently pulling some strands. She wrapped her arms around my neck and we merged into one more kiss, when suddenly, she opened her lips so I could once and for all fall for her charms. My hand went down her neck, I drew her closer to me, slowly meddling with her shirt. „James,“ she whispered, interrupting my caresses. „I’m sorry,“ guiltily, I released myself from our deep embrace. I wanted to take things slow, but I’d gone too far. She stared at me, her eyes spoke volumes - lust, desire, insecurity. Jessie poised for a moment, the tension between us was almost tangible and in the twinkling of an eye, without warning, she pushed me down on my back, making herself comfortable in my lap and took off my shirt with a single gesture of her hand. She ran her fingers down my naked breast, down my scars, agonizingly slow, she was driving me crazy. I moaned ecstatically, but wasn’t able to fully surrender myself to her. The horrors of my past bothered me, I was scared this could turn into a torture too. No! Jessie was different, she would never hurt me on purpose. I looked at her as I sat up to pull the embroidered blouse over her head. Our foreheads touched, we joined in quick breathes. All I wanted in this moment was her. My hands clasped her hips. „Kiss me, James,“ her voice had an almost imploring tone. Our lips locked again. She closed her eyes, groaning into my mouth. ‚He won’t break your heart, James is a decent lad, you can trust him. Listen to what Celestine said. Everyone deserves a second chance’, Jessie tried to reason with herself. I’ve never felt more passion than in these few moments of cosy togetherness. Jessie aroused long repressed feelings in me. My relationship with Jessiebelle ended in a fiasco and will bear lifelong scars from it, but I was sure that Jessie could heal those wounds. „Stay with me,“ I whispered, I begged. There wasn’t an inch left between me and her. We kissed, we couldn’t keep our fingers off each other. The idea of freedom completed itelf with every gentle touch, with every smooth kiss. It was perfect, until...

The ring rolled out of my trouser pocket. Jessie stopped kissing me right away. Her eyes followed the ring’s path and how it whirled about, until it came to a halt right in front of her feet. She frowned, picking the ring up. She examined it unbelievably. I could feel her disappointment, her revulsion and disgust. The pieces of her heart were breaking, I wasn’t any better than any other man dishing out a lie, any other man hiding something from her. I had to come clean, I owed it to her.

„Jessie, let me explain,“ I said, carefully touching her shoulder. She pushed me away, still studying the piece of jewellery between her fingers. „What is that?“ Jessie gave me the evil eye. „James!“ she shouted. „Tell me what this is! Are you married?“ She was boiling with rage. I couldn’t lie to her anymore. The past had caught up with me again. „Listen. It’s not what you think, okay? I’m sorry, Jess, I should have entrusted you with my secret from the beginning. Please, forgive me,“ my eyes were burning. I was about to break out into tears, I didn’t want to loose her.

„Tell me the truth,“ she was fighting to hold back tears, too. „I’m engaged, Jessie,“ she sobbed, wiping her eyes. „No, listen,“ I reached for her hands, but she dodged my touch. „Yes, it’s true. I should get married to a horrible person. Her name is Jessiebelle and she’s the one who gave me wounds, the wounds you touched only mintues ago. I tried to escape and leave my gruesome yesterdays where they belong to, but apparently, they keep outrunning me again and again. I’m tired of suffering, I want to live a life in freedom and you’re the one who can free me,“ I looked at her, but she didn’t stir. Her facial expression raised questions. „Do you understand? I don’t want to get married to this woman! I want to forget her, my family and this endless torment,“ I sniveled heartrendingly. „Please, how about a fresh start? Just the two of us, and Meowth?“ I looked at her pleadingly, but she faced away.

„No, James. Who do you think you are? Do you really think you can lie to me, pretend something to me, exploit me only to atone for your past? I’m not a toy, James! I’m a human being, a human being with feelings and these feelings shall no longer be hurt or not taken seriously by some runaway man who needs compensation! Goodbye, James. I’m out of here,“ she flipped the ring away.

„Jessie! Wait!“ Jessie turned around one more time. „Where are you going?“ I asked her, desperately trying to bring her round. „I’m asking Carl if he could drive me to Lavender Town. I hope you’re going to lead a fine life, but not with me,“ her voice broke, she hid her face in her hands and ran out of the barn. I hung my head in shame. The ghosts of my past had me all under control, I would never be able to escape them. Suddenly, anger bolied up in me. I shouted, I vent my frustration as my fingers ran over the lasting scars.


	7. Regret

Chapter 7: Regret 

I could put my arms around everey boy I see  
But they’d only remind me of you  
I went to the doctor and guess what he told me?  
Guess what he told me?  
He said girl you better try to have fun  
No matter what you do, but he’s a fool  
’Cause nothing compares  
Nothing compares to you (Nothing compares to you – Sinead O’Connor)

 

„Argh!“ I bashed my head against the farm door. How could I screw this up? Jessie was an amazing young woman, enthusiastic and with a good sense of humour, but my past had put a spoke in my wheel. Dark shadows had caught up with me. That was the moment I realized that I could never get completely rid of my parents and Jessiebelle. I was haunted, haunted by their mocking grimaces, pointing their fingers at me and laughing out loud. I sat down on a hay roll, hanging my head in shame, wishing the ground would open and swallow me up. Would I ever be able to atone for this errant step? A lonely tear rolled down my cheek. „Jessie,“ I whispered scarcely audible. Having abused her confidence made me feel like a grifter, like a cheap quack. She had slowly but surely started opening up to me. Step by step, just as much as she wanted to reveal and I had nothing better to do than once again ripping her heart to pieces. „You’re a fool! A lousy, miserable fool!“ A seeping rage came over me. Clinching my fists, I pounded at the farm door. I was frustrated, disappointed and finally sank to the ground, completely exhausted. Sobs came out of my throat, I cried like a baby which made me hate myself even more.

„Buddy, what’s wrong?“ A voice interrupted my pifitful lamentation. Meowth was standing in front of me. He looked glum. „Oh, Meowth! I botched things up. Jessie’s gone. She’s gone because of this horror memento,“ I flipped the ring between my fingers. „She didn’t even give me the chance to explain everything to her. She just turned around and left me,“ I burst into tears.  
„Jessie left in a hurry and she was crying,“ my feline friend said. „I could see her driving off. What happened? Why did you upset her? I thought you were getting along and that you liked her,“ Meowth sat down next to me. I snivelled, wiping the tears off my face.  
„I like her a lot. She’s the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen. She’s feisty, yes, but in a good way. I like her navy blue eyes, her soft lips, man, her kisses made me feel dizzy, an indescribable feeling,“ I rhapsodized.  
„What? Wait a minute, you kissed her?“ Meowth was totally perplexed. „That was fast.“  
A smile played around the corner of his mouth.  
„What?“ I looked at my friend. „I had to kiss her. She’s the first person that makes me feel free. I was able to breathe a sigh of relief in her presence. I felt independent, I felt worthy and appreciated. Let me tell you something, Meowth, Jessie restored my faith in humanity! I was able to lose my hold of Jessiebelle and her endless tortures.“ Running my fingers over the scars on my left arm, I noticed Meowth’s incredulous look.  
„What happend, Jimmy? Tell me,“ he asked.   
„Okay, but it’s a nasty and evil story. Many years ago, I fell in love with a girl named Jessiebelle. She was able to seduce me with her charm and coquettish manner. My parents were very pleased with my choice since they were good friends with her parents. We used to spend time together, we dated, we loved each other, we had fun, but suddenly, her nature changed. She became bossy, demanding and violent. If something didn’t suit her, she would hit me, she would flog me.“ I stood up, turning my back to Meowth so he could see the scars, souvenirs of my nightmarish yesterdays. The cat was speechless. „I swore to myself to never love a girl again, until I met Jessie. She made my heart race, she made me feel...whatever, she is gone and I’ve got an important tournament coming up. Let’s concentrate on my PokéRinger career.“  
Meowth didn’t give up so easily. He jumped onto my shoulder.  
„We’re going to fix this, Jimmy. Trust me. Just give me an arrow, a crossbow and a couple of days, okay?“ he winked at me. I wasn’t quite sure what he was up to, but I trusted Meowth and nodded my head approvingly.

Three days later...

Jessie was sitting next to the window. Even though Mrs. Fletcher was a highly qualified and wise teacher, Jessie wasn’t able to pay attention to a single word she said. She was talking about care and aids and how to deal with injured Pokémon, but somehow, all this seemed pointless. The young woman was listlessly scribbling doodles on her notebook, until someone craved her attention. A blonde guy nudged Jessie with his elbow, handing her a small sheet of paper that was folded together. She unwrapped the message and blushed. That was the third time this morning that someone asked Jessie for a date. That blonde man named Alick made a reliable impression, so she smiled at him. Since that messy incident, Jessie tried everything to forget James and his strong hands wrapped around her waist. She decided to take things easy. „You and me?“ Alick whispered. Jessie nodded her head, attempting to catch at least the last five minutes of Mrs. Fletcher’s presentation. 

Despite everything, Jessie had to admit that she liked her new college place. The professors were supportive and helped her joining a research department right away. She would be in charge of treating minor injuries of poison type Pokémon, her favourites. Her classes were rich in variety, educational and practically orientated. Along with home health care, bioethic and an introduction to salutary berries, she would also attend lectures on breeding and on human and Pokémon relationships. A bit of variety was provided by Pokémon showcases she really had a knack for.

Gathering all her books, she walked out of the classroom to meet up with Alick. He was leaning against his locker, talking to his friends. She swallowed hard. They were gesturing, laughing and her name fell every so often. „They’re making fun of me,“ Jessie thought. She could just walk up to this group of clowns and beat them up, but she was tired of fighting for a loyal companion. „You wanna bet I can get her?“ Alick yelled with laughter. Jessie sneaked away unnoticed, cleaving her way through the school crowds and hiding in the chill-out room. Sitting down on a chair, she buried her face in her hands. „Why do I always get to the wrong people? Why can’t there be a decent and courteous man who fulfils my every wish? Who takes care of me, who supports me, sticking to his guns? James,“ she muttered his name. It seemed years ago since they last met, but only three days had past since that unpleasant twist. „Forget him, girl. He’s a liar, he’s disloyal like the rest!“ She frowned at the thought of her former friend. Anger rose high in her.

„Jessie?“ she turned around. „Who’s there?“ Jessie asked, inspecting the room. A small creature was sitting on the window sill. The sunlight blinding her, she narrowed her eyes to a slit. „It’s me, Meowth. James sent me,“ the cat jumped down the sill.  
Jessie snorted disparagingly. „Tell him I bid him good riddance. He can go hang!“ She turned around to leave the room, but Meowth got in her way.  
„Listen, let him explain what happened. Let him tell you his story. Come’on, Jess, snap out of it!“ The feline Pokémon insisted on having her ear. Jessie sighed deeply.  
„Meowth. It’s not your fault, but I don’t want to listen to any excuse. He lied to me, that’s a fact and I’m not a toy, I have feelings, too. I don’t expect you to understand human nature, but it’s over,“ she grabbed her books, pressing the door handle.  
„He got hit! He got tortuerd to the bones,“ Meowth told her.  
Jessie paused for a moment.  
„That’s not my problem,“ she replied in a calm tone, „I can’t change his past.“   
„But you can improve his future! He wants to free himself from these chains of torment, he wants to live a normal life with friends he can trust, with you and me. He likes you, Jess, even though you’re hoggish and pert. He said that your kisses made him feel dizzy and this man is truly attracted by your wise. Give him a chance to clear things up. Call him,“ Meowth looked at her full of expectation. „He likes me? Did he really say that?“ she followed up on Meowth’s statement.  
„That guy is utterly in love with you, Jess. He lionises you. Release him from his sorrow, he’s sorry. There’s an important PokéRinger contest coming up, just check out the local newspaper. That’s where you’re going to find him,“ with these words, Meowth jumped out of the window.   
Jessie thought for a moment. Meowth’s words made her feel warm all over, but how many heartbreaks will it take until she would get some common sense? Did James say the truth or would he only exploit her, too? Is there a reason he kept this secret? Was he trying to forget and push his past to the back of his mind? Would she give him a second chance or would she once and for all accept the idea that love is nothing more than suffering and endless disenchantment?

How will I know if he really loves me?  
I say a prayer with every heartbeat  
I fall in love whenever we meet  
I’m asking you what you know about these things  
How will I know if he’s thinking of me  
I try to phone but I’m too shy (can’t speak)  
Falling in love is so bittersweet  
This love is strong, why do I feel weak? (How will I know – Whitney Houston)


	8. Chapter 8: Heaven's on fire

Chapter 8: Heaven’s on fire

I was tying my shoes, taking long and steady breaths. Everyone around me was fully concentrating on the upcoming tournament. They were encouraging their Pokémon and perfect their moves and strategies. I, on the other hand, could hardly focus on this prestigious competition. My thoughts were with Jessie. I still blamed myself for upsetting her to such an extent that she wouldn’t talk to me ever again. Walking up to the stage curtains, I slid them to side and took a glimpse at the audience, quietly hoping to see her. The arena was fully booked to the last seat. Some people were even fighting for a seat, just as I was about to fight for victory. I called Spearow out of his Pokéball. He spread his wings, resting on my left arm. 

„Are you ready, my dear friend?“ I asked him. His well-being was important to me, more important than my own emotional state. Pokémon never disappointed you. They were good listeners and loyal companions. Spearow cawed excitedly. We were a well-rehearsed team, but would it be enough to win? 

Someone pushed me from behind. „Move, boy!“ It was a tall man with dark green hair and a grim expression on his face. I knew him from newspapers and magazines. They called him „The machine“, because no one was able to beat him so far. Maybe I could put his skills to the test. He seemed fiercely determined to win every single battle, but he hadn’t counted on me. I looked at him top to bottom. Sure, he was muscular and well-trained, but I had a few tricks in store, too. I knew special manoeuvres, sophisticated tactics and my Spearow breezed through the air. 

The gong rang. My heart missed a beat. I swallowed hard, made a step forward and walked through the curtains. Thousands of people greeted us, waved at us and shouted their favourite participant’s name. I was still an unknown face to them, but not for much longer. The spotlights were on, flooding the arena. Ten hot air balloons waited not far from us. Mine was marked by a grinning Meowth. This brought back memories of my good friends. I missed them, I missed Jessie and her radiant smile. „Get a grip, James!“ I lessoned myself. „No time to shed a tear. You’ve got to concentrate on your first combat!“ 

I climbed into the basket and soared into the air. It was a starlit night, not a single cloud blocked the view of the luminous celestial bodies. It was chilly up here. I took another deep breath, the wind played around my hair. Spearow waited impatiently for my command. „Are you ready?“ He cawed and positioned himself on the edge of the basket. We were about to fight Roger and his Gligar. The tiny plastic ring hovered in the air. A brief moment of carelessness and Gligar had already snatched the ring. I hung my head in shame, what a terrible start. It could only get better. I shouted to Spearow that he should keep Gligar close on his heels. My friend was fast, but the flying scorpion moved at a rapid pace. It seemed almost impossible to overtake the Pokémon. I began to sweat. „Think, James! Think about all the videos you’ve watched, about all the moves you’ve learned by heart,“ and then it fell of my eyes like scales. „Spearow! Use his tailwind in order to gain speed! You’ve got to tackle him!“ My bird Pokémon did as he was told. He was able to rip the ring off Gligar’s mouth and placed it on the iron bar.

„James and his Spearow win!“ the presenter of the show was very dynamic. The audience rejoiced and clapped their hands. It felt good, it felt so relieving. Spearow flew directly into my arms. „We did it, my friend! Good job!“ I hugged him as far as you could hug a bird without getting peaked. 

The next rounds ran flawlessly. We took one win after another. The audience called my name. „James! James! James!“ I was in great demand – the newcomer that has the last laugh. Round after round, we defeated our opponents, until one was left – The machine.  
He was a tough guy, unbeaten and ready to defend the first place, but I would stand on that winner’s podium, too. What kind of victory I would win wasn’t clear to me until then. We soared into the air. By now it was pitch dark. Spotlights illuminated our action in the sky. The machine won over. His Zapdos was at a great pace, Spearow had trouble keeping up with him. We were in danger of losing. I trembled, ramming my fingers into the basket.

„Come on, James!“ This voice. Was that...no, that can’t be true. „James, hurry up!“ It was her. It was Jessie cheering me. My heart leaped with joy. I couldn’t make her out in the audience, but she was there. My Jessie, the most wonderful woman was sitting somewhere between the guests, shouting at the top of her voice. I gathered new strength. She had come to support me, I wasn’t allowed to screw things up, but too late. Distracted by her pleasant voice, I lost track of the battle. Zapdos grabbed the ring and dropped it over the bar. 

„And The machine wins!“ We landed back on firm ground. My opponent was showered with confetti. His fan girls hugged him, screeched and cheered. The victory fanfare resouned. I should have been devastated, but I was overwhelmed by a feeling of unbelievable joy. She was here, somewhere. The presenter wanted to lead me to the winner’s podium, but I was on a mission to find Jessie, hold her tight and never let her go again. I cleaved my way to congratulating crowd. They patted my back. „Well done, James!“ I heard them say, but I paid little attention to them.

A graceful figure stood between all the people. „Jessie,“ I whispered, running up to her. Meowth was standing right next to Jessie, grinning waggishly. „Told ya, Jimmy! Now, don’t screw dis up again,“ he winked at me.  
Jessie made a step forward. My heart skipped another beat. I took her hands.  
„Jessie! I’m so sorry,“ the tears running down my face. „I’ve done you wrong, I hurt you. Please, forgive me,“ bowing down, I hoped that she would give this friendship another chance.  
„Listen, James. You can’t fool around with me and I can’t change your gruesome past, but a wise cat once told me that I could improve your future and let’s be honest, I’m a very good catch. I’m charming, I’m funny and you better appreciate that, okay?“ she smiled at me. I nodded my head, wiping off my tears.  
„Jessie, I missed you so much,“ I hold her tight. „James?“ she whispered. „Yes?“ – „Don’t you want to kiss me?“ – „Not yet, Jess“, I replied. There was one thing left to do. „Come with me,“ Jessie and Meowth followed me to the basket. „They said we can keep the hot air balloons if we like, you know as some kind of consolation prize. Let’s go for a ride,“ I helped Jessie climbing into the basket. She seemed insecure and didn’t know what was going on. „Where are we going?“ she asked. I turned around. „We’re going to celebrate the best night of my life,“ I answered her question. „Yeah, okay...but you lost!“ Jessie cocked an eyebrow as we soared into the night. „No, not at all! Remember what’s better than any victory?“ I could see her blush. „My smile?“ – „Yes, Jessie. Thank you for turning back to me and thank you for giving me a second chance. Now, let’s get one more thing done,“ I pulled the strings of the hot air balloon and we flew over a dark forest. 

I rolled the engagement ring between my fingers. „Jessie, this shall no longer stand between us. The past is the past. It ruined a lot but now, I’m sure our bond will bring about a cure,“ I dropped the ring into the endless night, far away so it would never cause harm again. And by dropping the ring, I also dropped a burden, a heavy load that had been chasing me for years. I took a long and deep breath, the first breath of boundless freedom. Jessie looked at me expectantly. „Now?“ she grinned. „Now,“ I pulled her closer, cupped her face and put as much love into our first real kiss as I could. She wrapped her arms around my neck. I kissed her full of passion, kissed the girl I fell in love with, kissed the girl who would join me on my future walks on the wild side as PokéRinger and team member of our small trio. Our meowthy hot air balloon rushed through the night on the way to new adventures.

THE END


End file.
